


Get Well, Freelancer

by WrittenInLove



Series: Goodnight, Freelancer [2]
Category: Anthem (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Healing, Hospital, Love, Mystery, Unnamed Freelancer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInLove/pseuds/WrittenInLove
Summary: As the Freelancer recovers from her injuries from a nearly deadly Ursix attack, Owen begins to suspect that her injuries were anything but a fluke accident.





	1. Healing

“Sure she doesn’t have any brain damage?” Haluk asked. 

The Freelancer still had the half-dazed drool look she had when they saw her late last evening. Her oxygen mask laid on her bed hissing next to her head. Owen had taken it off of her to clean her face. He planned to put it back on but he had forgotten.

Faye shot Haluk a glare but it was a question she had on her mind.

“She’s fine...was fine,” Owen answered wiping the drool away from her mouth with a small towel. “She was alert and talking about 30 minutes ago. She just, well...she panicked.”

“Panicked?” Haluk asked skeptically.

“As you know, they inserted a tube into the right side of her chest to expanded her lung and drain the fluid build up. And you know how she doesn’t like things sticking out from underneath her skin. When she was awake enough to realize what it was, she tried to remove it. I tried to stop her but that just made her try even harder so the nursing staff decided it was for the best to give her something to calm down. So now we have our drooling Freelancer!” Owen announced in his usual upbeat tone. “Although I do believe they gave her a little too much.”

“She has complained about needles in the past,” Haluk sighed. Approaching the bed, he met her eyes. “Always a fighter, huh?” He received a slow two blink response. “Surprised she’s not asleep.”

“As you said, ‘always a fighter’, she’s been fighting to go to sleep,” Owen chuckled. He reached over and rubbed the Freelancer’s cheek tenderly. He saw her eyes shift over to him. They briefly made eye contact before she looked back at Haluk.

“Have you slept?” Faye asked.

“Off and on. It’s hard to sleep here in a hospital,” Owen chuckled. “She's also been up with pain and I couldn't just leave her alone like that.”

“You should go home for a few hours. We can watch the Freelancer,” Faye suggested.

“Going home would be boring,” Owen whined playfully. 

“So...is...being...in...a...hos-pit-al,” the Freelancer groaned. It hurt to talk, but she had to say something. Every time she woke up and saw Owen sitting next to her, he always had a sad look on his face. She wanted him to smile like he used to or play a prank; something that would tell her that he was back to normal.

The room fell silent as all eyes went to the Freelancer. 

“You should really sleep Freelancer,” Haluk ordered.

“...but...I….” she whispered hoarsely. She felt like she couldn’t talk and breath at the same time. 

“You should use your energy to fight off infections not sleep,” Haluk replied.

Owen got up from his chair leaning over the Freelancer. He placed a hand on forehead checking her temperature. She was still warm to the touch, nothing too dangerous but still a concern. Tenderly he cupped her face looking into her eyes.

“You know he’s right,” Owen whispered rubbing her cheeks with his thumbs. He saw a defeated look in her eyes. “Just sleep for an hour or two Freelancer.” Using the towel, Owen wiped away more saliva. She nodded her head in his hands.

The Freelancer’s eyes slowly slid shut and it didn’t take much for her to fall asleep. Owen adjusted the blanket on her body before easing into a chair right next to her. The room fell silent as Owen, Haluk and Faye watched their downed Freelancer.

“She doesn’t remember what happened, and I don’t know if that’s a blessing or a curse,” Owen said in a quiet voice. He hated silence. The silence reminded him of when he lost contact with the Freelancer.

“Nothing?” Haluk asked.

“She remembers that we were looking for a downed strider filled with kids and that’s it,” Owen answered. “I want to see if she’ll remember more but I don’t want to cause her any pain.”

“Does she remember you spilling your heart to her?” chuckled Haluk.

“My love life is private!” Owen snapped.

“Not in a recovery room at a hospital,” Haluk answered. He received a death glare from Owen. “The nurses told us. They said you were very sweet.”

“I don’t know, she hasn’t brought it up,” Owen answered.

“Was she receptive?”

“As receptive as a half-dazed person could get. She was there though, I could feel it. She maintained eye contact with me the whole time.”

“Owen you should take this time to go home, shower and change. She won’t go anywhere,” Faye suggested. “You also need to rest.”

“I don’t want...what if she…” Owen stammered.

“She’ll be okay Owen,” Haluk said in a soothing tone. Haluk understood Owen’s worry; in many ways, Owen was right there with her during the battle.

Owen sighed, “Okay...just...watch her carefully she keep trying to sleep on her right side. And remember not only does she have a collapsed lung on that side but her shoulder was dislocated, her humerus was broken and she has gashes and lacerations on her…”

“ _ Owen _ ,” Haluk grumbled.

“I know...I just wanted...you know she’s...I’ll...just...leave.” Owen quickly made his exit.

“He won’t be gone long and you know it,” Faye sighed taking up Owen’s former position in the chair.

“Yes, but he can’t stay here in the hospital until she leaves,” Haluk answered. “He needs to rest just like we do.”

“Do you want to let her go home with him?” Faye asked. “After she’s released from the hospital.”

“I don’t see why not.”

“He’s a boy!” Faye hissed. “And we’d take much better care of her.”

“Do you really think he’d be dumb enough, to try something with our injured Freelancer?”

“He’s mischievous.” 

“Yes, but he’s not stupid.”

“He took that javelin.”

“He’s ambitious but not stupid.”

“We should at least drop by every so often just to…”

“Alright,  _ alright _ , damn it,” Haluk sighed.

“We should get some ice for those swollen cheeks,” Faye whispered.

“It’ll wake her up,” Haluk answered.

“Why don’t we adjust the bed so her head is more elevated?” Faye asked. “It’ll help with the swelling.”

“You’re just as worried as Owen.” Haluk sighed, “She’s fine.”

Faye nodded flashing a sheepish smile. Carefully, Faye wrapped a hand around the Freelancer’s left hand. The IV made it cold to the touch. Faye thought The Freelancer looked peaceful as she slept. 

Haluk pulled up another chair on the other side of the Freelancer. Sitting down he let out a tired groan. It felt like he hadn’t slept in years. It was truly a miracle that she survived; she lost 36 percent of her own blood. Any more and she would have died. He reached over the bed’s guard rail touching the makeshift cast on her right arm. She didn’t know about the screws and pins in her arm just yet, and Haluk knew that would cause her to become squeamish.

Faye sighed, “I think you can agree that you don’t ever want to see her like this again. Her lips are still a little blue. We haven’t seen her do very much and her voice is so raspy.”

“Well her lung hasn’t completely expanded yet and she hasn’t been here for 24 hours yet either,” Haluk answered. “She’s going to spend most of her time sleeping.”

“What do you think will happen, when everyone learns that Bastion’s favorite freelancer is down?” Faye asked quietly. “What do you think the Dominion will do?”

“No idea,” Haluk sighed, “But we’ll be ready.”

They watched her in silence, allowing the minutes to tick by which slowly turning into an hour. Faye watched the Freelancer’s chest rise shallowly, it worried her that the Freelancer was getting so little oxygen.

“Let’s put the oxygen mask,” whispered Faye. Grabbing the mask Faye lifted the Freelancer’s head placing the elastic band on the back of her head. Carefully Faye placed the mask on the Freelancer’s face trying not to wake her up. Yet it was too late, the woman woke up in a frenzy pushing the mask away from her face. Faye gently put the mask back in place.

“Calm down Freelancer,” Faye soothed rubbing the injured woman’s forehead. “It’s just a mask, nothing more.”

“Fa-ye?” the Freelancer croaked as she settled down. Turning her head to the right she saw Haluk. “Hhha...luk?”

“What is it, Freelancer?” Faye cooed.

“Is...Is that tube still there?” the Freelancer asked. The Freelancer pulled her left arm and hand underneath the blanket reaching over to her right side. She winced feeling the plastic tube. She used every fiber in her being to not rip it out of her chest. With regret and loathing, The Freelancer moved her left arm back above the sheets. She pulled the mask down so it hung around her neck. She really despised the thing; the smell of the silicone, the constant hiss of the oxygen, the crease lines it made in her skin. It was a constant reminder that she was in a hospital and that the reason she was there was that she was gravely injured.

“I think you answered your question,” Faye answered.

The Freelancer let out a shallow sigh, it was the only thing she could manage right now. She stared at the ceiling thinking about the foreign objects that were protruding from her body. The Freelancer could only think about how she wanted them to be gone. She balled her hands into fists to prevent her from acting on every impulse she had.

“Don’t. Panic,” Faye sighed.

“I’m trying...not to,” the Freelancer muttered. Yet the cardiac monitor picked up a quickening in her heart rate. “I don’t... want... to be drugged up……… again.”

“So do you remember what happened?” Haluk asked. The Freelancer’s head rolled over to look at him. Her eyes were still a little dazed but there was a little twinkle of life in them. 

“I… was hoping… Owen… could fill me….. in on that,” the Freelancer answered. “He’s not here……...is he?”

“He went home to shower and change. He’ll be back.”

“I…... remember one thing……. I felt like... I... was awake…... and unconscious……... all at the same time... and... I remember this force……... taking me….. an-and holding me…….. I……... felt… safe. I could have…... died without…. any regrets like that,” the Freelancer explained. She tried breathing deeply but her chest refused to expand like it would normally. It felt tiring just to talk, but the Freelancer wouldn’t give up.

“Do you remember anything that happened in particular with Owen?”

“Wi-With... O-Owen?”

“Yeah, after you woke up after surgery,” Haluk shrugged.

The Freelancer felt her face become hot with embarrassment. She remembered it all, Owen had spilled his heart out to her. Sheepishly the Freelancer stared up at the ceiling as her thoughts began to race. Owen loved her, and she had the same feelings towards him. Like him, she had suppressed her feelings out of fear.

“I...I don’t remember,” she lied.

“Don’t lie,” Haluk teased.

“I really don’t,” she whispered unconvincingly. 

They heard a knock at the door. It was Owen who had returned with a vase filled with flowers and a small package under his arm.

“I thought you’d still be drooling,” Owen teased. “I...I brought you some flowers.”

Owen felt his cheeks flush when his eyes met Haluk’s. Haluk was wearing a sly grin, a grin that told Owen everything he needed to know about the conversation that Haluk, Faye and The Freelancer were having before Owen entered the room. Owen averted his eyes entering the room. There was a small table behind Faye, a perfect place for the flowers. Quickly he placed the flowers down, arranging them to prevent his Freelancer from seeing him. He shouldn’t feel embarassed but no matter how hard he tried to calm himself, he couldn’t stop his face from flushing.

“Didn’t.. think you liked being….. mushy,” the Freelancer teased back. “The flowers are lovely Owen.”

The room fell awkwardly silent as Owen arranged and rearranged the flowers. Haluk cleared his throat tapping his knee waiting for Owen to say something, anything to ask them to leave. It was obvious that they’d have a lot of talking to do, and he nor Faye needed to be present for that.

“Well,” Haluk got up with a stretch, “Faye and I haven’t eaten lunch yet, we’ll be right back.”

“Haluk? It’s 9:30, in the morning,” the Freelancer answered.

“Well, we were up late this evening waiting for you to get to your room. We ate breakfast early, so early lunch. Faye?” Haluk explained. His partner sighed getting up from her chair.

“We’ll be back Freelancer,” the woman groaned getting up from her chair. Owen and the Freelancer would have had time to discuss them, and to Faye there was no reason for them to discuss their budding romance at this very minute.

“But not too soon,” Haluk answered hurrying Faye out the room. He shut the door behind him, leaving Owen and the Freelancer alone.

“Good to see you alert mate,” Owen said quietly moving to the bed. His face had calmed to a light pink, something barely visible.

“Owen... you... meant what you said... right?” The Freelancer whispered. She couldn’t stop thinking about those three simple words he uttered to her.

“What?”

“You said... _ You _ said…….You said... you loved me. I... I wasn’t dreaming when you said that….. Right?” She took a large shallow breath.

Owen leaned over her bed giving her a tender kiss on her forehead. He rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand. His other hand found her left one, curling his fingers around it.

“I meant every last word,” he whispered. “I love you, Freelancer. We’ve had a good sharing...thing between us, but I always felt like I couldn’t share that with you. I thought you’d run away.”

“I won’t…  _ ever _ …... run…. away,” she whispered back. With a small smile, she went in for a kiss only to find Owen’s finger on her lips.

“Are you mad? Our first kiss is not going to be in a hospital room,” he hissed.

“ _ Owen _ ,” she whined.

“No, not here! Your friends could walk in, or a nurse,” Owen answered resting his forehead on hers. “You have beautiful eyes mate.”

The Freelancer sighed, “... _ Owen _ .”

“I’ll make it the best first kiss you’ve ever had, just wait,” Owen chuckled. He smiled mischievously at her giving her a kiss on the cheek. “I... love you, Freelancer.”

“I love you too, Owen,” she whispered.

“You should get some sleep,” he whispered pulling back to kiss her forehead again. He could feel heat radiating out of her with every kiss. She was still feverish, and her body needed time to recuperate. 

“You still have that thing under your arm,” she noted.

“Oh that,” Owen chuckled playing the small package on her lap. “Open it.”

She looked at him skeptically, it was taped up well and its light nature suggested it was some type of plush toy. She blinked tiredly, wondering if this was one of Owen’s pranks.

“Go on,” Owen cheered, “open it.”

“....... I can’t.”

“Sure you can,” he chuckled.

“I can only... use one arm.”

“Oh...right. Well, let me help you then.” Owen slowly ripped the brown packaging pulling out a small plush grabbit toy. “Something to keep you company when we’re not here.”

She smiled running her left hand over the toy. It had a cute cartoonish face compared to the midly cute face the real animal’s face. It was soft to the touch and made of a high-quality fabric.

“Thank you… Owen,” she said choking back tears. 

“Freelancer?” Owen whispered. “Is everything alright?”

“Y-Yeah, I’m just touched.”

“Well, you don’t need to cry. No need to get mushy on me.”

Wiping her tears away she nodded but no matter how often she wiped the tears away they always seemed to come back. She felt so loved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Freelancer's fear of becoming addicted to pain medication causes problems between her new love and old friends.

Owen watched the Freelancer sleep. He had taken the ice bags off of cheeks about ten minutes ago, and he would put them back on when she woke up. They were into day 3 since she was rushed to the hospital. He would leave for a few hours to change and eat, but he would always return to spend the night with her. They never had a lot of alone time, the Freelancer had a stream of visitors in and out; Owen guessed due to her...their shared fame. It was about 8:45 in the morning, Faye and Haluk would be there around 9 am.  They would stay until about noon, before leaving for a long lunch break returning around 3 pm till the end of visiting hours.

Carefully Owen fixed her blanket, pulling it up to her shoulders. He smiled rubbing her cheek with the back of his hand. His smile faded, she’d have a long road to recovery and he knew he’d also have to find another Freelancer for the time being. He felt a pit in his stomach, he’d be replacing her. Would she take it hard? Would she be supportive? He didn’t want her to feel left out, but they had to have some type of income. Owen had already been given a glimpse of her hospital bills, and they were through the roof.

“Owen,” she called out weakly.

“What is it, Love?” Owen cooed. He reached over the guardrail taking her hand. 

Unlike the past few days, her hand clamped down like a vise. “O-Ow, that’s a strong grip you have there.” Her hand continued its crushing grip becoming more painful with every passing second. Her nails dug into his skin like small daggers. He laughed nervously trying to pry her hand from his but she wouldn’t let go. Owen clenched his teeth to prevent himself from crying out in pain. He didn’t hear Haluk and Faye entered the room.

For a moment, the duo watched perplexed. It was weird to see the young man bent over in pain and the Freelancer stiff as a board in her bed. 

“You okay Owen?” Haluk asked.

“Yeah!... Yeah, I’m fine! Just getting in good practice,” Owen answered.

“Practice?” Faye asked in a skeptical tone. She walked over to the two of them seeing the Freelancer’s hand tightly gripping Owen’s. The Freelancer’s eyes were shut tightly as if she was trying to prevent herself from seeing something she shouldn’t.

“Ye-Yes good practice,” Owen whispered through the pain. He wanted to act strong but her hold was as tight as a Titan’s fist.

“Freelancer, you’re going to have to let go,” Faye reasoned cupping the Freelancer’s face.

“D-Don’t think that’s going to work,” whimpered Owen. “Hand’s going numb...Freelancer...please...”

“Haluk get a nurse,” Faye ordered.

Haluk let out a sigh as he left the room, he did get a little satisfaction from watching Owen doubled over in pain; served him right for all that he’s done.

The Freelancer dropped Owen’s hand her eyes flying open. Adrenaline pumped through the Lancer’s veins as she shot up in bed.

“N-No!” she whimpered grabbing hold of Faye’s shoulder with her good arm.

Owen retracted his hand cradling it close to his body. He felt a tingling sensation as feeling came back to his hand. The cypher had never imagined such a strong grip from his more petite partner, but she was a Freelancer, so perhaps it was to be expected.

“No nurses,” the Freelancer hissed shaking Faye. “Please no nurses!”

“You look like you’re in a  _ lot _ of pain,” Faye answered trying to push the Lancer down.

“I am not,” the lancer snapped pushing back against Faye. 

“From what you’ve done to Owen, you’re clearly in a lot of pain. We need to give you something for pain,” Faye replied. “Lie back down Freelancer.”

“No and I don’t want it,” the Freelancer snapped.

Haluk returned with a nurse. She was a short stout woman with a blank expression and a round face. 

“Can you give her something for pain?” Faye asked in an annoyed tone. She forced the Lancer back down in the bed, yet the injured woman didn’t want to stay there.

“I. DON’T. WANT IT!” she screamed pushing back against Faye.

“Calm down Freelancer! You’ll open your wounds again!” snapped Faye. The Lancer let out an angered sigh laying back down in bed. Faye was right of course, and the Freelancer didn’t want to be in the hospital longer than she needed to be.

“I’m sorry but there’s nothing I can do,” the nurse replied meekly.

“What the hell do you mean ‘there’s nothing you can do’?” Haluk snarled.

“She doesn’t want pain medication. I know it’s hard to see her struggle and become this irritable, but legally there’s nothing I can do,” the nurse sighed.

“She’s clearly in a lot of pain. You must be able to do something!” Faye snapped.

“I’m sorry, but unless she’s a danger to herself I can’t do anything to help her,” the nurse replied.

“You don’t think fighting me isn’t causing her to be a danger to herself?! When was the last time she refused the medication?!”

“A little over 48 hours ago,” said the meek nurse.

“ **Owen** ,” Faye sighed.

“What? I can’t control her,” Owen answered. He was rubbing the Freelancer’s arm. “Although it explains why she’s been fidgety.”

The Freelancer’s free hand was gripping the sheets. She bit her lip trying to take her mind off her pain. 

“Don’t do that Freelancer you’ll bust your lip that way,” Owen whispered tuning out the bickering of Faye, Haluk, and the nurse. “Please take something, you’ll feel better with it.”

“I-I...just do..don’t want it,” she whimpered. The rush of adrenaline was fading.

“Why? You don’t have to fight through the pain,” Owen soothed.

“I...I don’t want to ge...get addict-ted,” the Freelancer groaned through her pain.

“You won’t get addicted Love,” Owen soothed.

“I...don't...want to...take any cha-nces,”  she made out.

“Suffering isn’t the way to go about Love,” Owen soothed.

“I...don’t...want...it.”

Owen looked at his injured hand. There were deep indents from her nails and his tan skin had splotches of red. Looking up at his Freelancer, pain was still painted on her face. He had never seen her in that much pain. Carefully Owen reached over the guardrail taking her left hand again. He didn’t feel her clamp down like she did the first time. Her fingers sprawled out like rigid iron bars.

“Let me share your pain then.”

She opened her eyes looking over at Owen skeptically. 

“I’m serious Love, let me share your pain. You don’t have to suffer alone,” Owen answered. “It’s okay. I’ll be okay.”

“I don’t... want... to hurt you,” she whimpered.

“I’ll be okay,” reassured Owen. He felt her fingers dig into his skin again. It was significantly gentler than the first time, she was consciously holding back. “You’re going to be okay Freelancer.”

“Everything will be alright Dear,” Faye soothed. Her argument with the nurse ended poorly. The nurse still refused to give the Freelancer anything to soothe the pain. Faye tenderly placed the ice bags back on her cheeks. She hated seeing the chubby-faced Lancer.

Haluk silently took the Lancer’s other hand. It was hard for him to see her writhe in pain. Yet with Faye and Owen, he’d try his best to soothe the pain. Her hand was gently wrapped around his, she was trying so hard to not cause any pain.

“If Owen can take it so can I,” Haluk uttered.

Faye rubbed the Freelancer’s forehead gently shushing her. The Freelancer tossed her head against Faye’s hand. Carefully Faye adjusted the blanket.

“Did we bring the radio, Faye?” Haluk asked using his other hand to stroke the Freelancer’s right arm.

“Yes, we did,” Faye answered.

“Play something for her, it’ll hopefully take her mind off of her pain,” Haluk answered.

Faye brought out the radio turning on her favorite radio drama,  _ Dawnguard _ . The woman turned the volume down to a quiet level, just in case the Freelancer drifted off to sleep.

Haluk looked disapprovingly at Faye; why the hell would she turn on  _ Dawnguard _ when  _ The Crimson Lancer _ was the superior show? Faye gave him a shrug placing the radio on the Freelancer’s bed.

They listened in relative silence, the only other sounds were from the hospital machinery and the Freelancer’s restlessness.

Owen kissed her hand as she wriggled uncomfortably in her bed. It had been about twenty minutes and the nurses had asked Owen to ice her face for twenty minutes on and twenty minutes off. Removing the ice bags he rubbed one of her swollen cheeks.

“Please Freelancer, take something,” Owen pleaded. “I don’t want to see you this way.”

“I don't want it,” she repeated clearly.

“It'll help you sleep. You like sleeping.”

“I don't... want to... get... addicted.”

Owen sighed annoyed. Everyone could see she was in terrible pain. She was seconds away from tears, but she was more worried about a small chance of addiction. Her hand was still tight against his own but her strength was fading.

“You  **won’t** get addicted,” Owen said firmly.

“I’m sorry...Owen…” she whispered as the tears fell.

“Freelancer, don’t be stupid. What will all of this prove?” Haluk snapped. “You’re in terrible pain and you just want to grin and bear it?”

“Haluk, let’s give her some space. Owen, we’ll be back tomorrow,” Faye sighed.

“Tomorrow, we just got here,” Haluk retorted.

“Let Owen talk her into it,” Faye hissed through her teeth.

After they left Owen stood up from his chair giving her a kiss to the forehead. She was whimpering quietly to herself.

“Can I have my hand back? Just for a little bit,” Owen soothed. She released his hand gripping the sheet instead. Owen quickly removed his shoes before lowering the guardrail. He carefully laid next to her resting his head on top of hers. 

“Either the nurses or your friends are going to kill me, but perhaps I can just give you a little more comfort this way. Try to get some sleep Freelancer.”

He took her hand again giving it a quick kiss. He watched the minutes tick by as the 

“Owen,” she whispered.

“Sleep Freelancer,” Owen whispered back. “You need to rest.”

“I can’t... sleep.”

“Why are you so scared?”

“I...have too...many...family...members who are...addicts,” she answered.

Owen sighed, “I won’t let that happen to you. You’re the only family I have now. It’s hard seeing you like this and there’s nothing I can do to help you.”

“O-Okay,” she whispered.

“Okay?”

“I’ll...I’ll do it.”

“Thank you, Love,” he whispered kissing the top of her head. “I won’t let that happen to you. I promise.” She didn’t answer. “Love?....... Freelancer?” He looked down, she was fast asleep. He carefully cradled her in his arms. He kissed her warm cheek pulling her close. He watched the clock allowing his thoughts to race. He wasn't sure when he'd need to go back to work, but he knew he needed to and soon.

Owen drifted off to sleep resting his head on top of the Freelancer's. He was awakened by a rough shake. Opening his eyes he saw Haluk. Sleepily Owen scanned the room with his eyes, Faye wasn’t present.

“What the hell do you think you're doing?!” The older man demanded.

Owen looked at the clock, they had been asleep for a little more than four and a half hours. Looking down, the Freelancer was still asleep. She looked so at peace in his arms.

“She needed me. She's slept off her pain.”

“Did you ever think how dangerous what you're doing is?! You could have hurt her!”

“I made sure not to lay on her IV and I'm on her good side. Can we continue this later, she's asleep. I haven't seen her sleep for this long.”

“No, we talk about this now!”

Owen let out an annoyed sigh. He thought he had made progress with the Freelancer's old friend but nothing has changed. Slowly Owen rolled the Freelancer off his arm. She stirred but never opened her eyes. Owen got out of bed putting the guardrail back up.

“See she’s fine,” Owen reasoned.

“This time, what about next time huh? She’s still very weak, or have you forgotten?” Haluk snarled.

“Yes, thank you for stating the obvious.” Owen started off sarcastically. “I was very careful not to harm her.”

“And then you fell asleep. You think your unconscious self is just as careful?!”

“It was a mistake to fall asleep. I was just a little tired.”

“Mistakes could cause her injury! Maybe Faye was right about you. Maybe we should be the ones taking care of the Freelancer. It’s obvious that you ca…”

“Ow...en...Hal...uk,” the Freelancer groaned.

Owen didn’t waste any time going to her side. He checked her forehead, she was sweating and felt warmer than usual.

“Let’s get a nurse to check your temperature,” Owen soothed but his voice was fraught with worry. He pushed the call nurse button on her remote. “You’ll be okay.”

“Wh...Why are you fighting?” she asked.

“Don’t worry about us. We’re just a couple of idiots who are concerned about you,” Owen answered. “The only thing you need to do is lie here and get better.”

“Yo...You shou-ldn’t be fi...ghting.”

“I know Dear,” he whispered wiping the sweat from her brow with the back of his hand. “We’re just idiots.”

A new nurse entered the room about a minute later. She was tall and lanky with a keen eye.  She shooed Haluk and Owen out of the room so she could help the Freelancer without their interference.

They waited in the hall together, an eerie silence between them. Owen hated how Haluk treated him, but since Haluk was the Freelancer’s friend, he had to let it slide. 

“I know you don’t think highly of me, but I  **will** take care of her. She’s my world and I won’t let you or Faye ever come between us,” bellowed Owen.

“Are you, threatening me?” Haluk snarled.

“Maybe. I. Am,” Owen snarled back.

“You listen here asshole, you take too many risks and she doesn’t need that right now.” Haluk pressed a finger into Owen’s chest. “If I hadn’t come when I did, who knows how injured she’d be.”

“And we’ve resorted to name calling, aren’t you clever? I won’t let your childish games intimidate me. Now if you’re done I think it’s about time I got back to the love of my life.”


	3. Drugged up and Deeply in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drugged up Freelancer mutters about sex and other things with Owen.

“I’m glad she’s finally listening,” a nurse chuckled. She pulled Owen into the hall, as another nurse administered the pain medication. “I just wanted to let you know she might be a little loopy. She might say things that she doesn’t mean and do things she doesn’t mean. She might get very truthful but more than likely she’ll be very out of it. She also might fall asleep at a snap of a finger, so don’t try to engage her in too many conversations, okay?”

“Okay?” Owen answered. “Will she really be that out of it?”

“Oh yes, we see it all the time. It’s a very potent drug. And she’s on the petite side so it might make her even more out of it than the average person,” she said with a little chuckle. “Before I forget, the doctor came by to talk to you right?”

“About her lung?”

“Yes. Everything looks good. So we’ll go ahead and remove the chest tube when the medication takes effect, probably in about an hour or two.”

“We’ll be here.” He entered the Freelancer’s dark room. She was beginning to doze off but upon seeing Owen her eyes shot open.

“You’re back,” she breathed, her left hand reaching out to him. She saw a small smile as he sat back down in his chair.

“Are you alright?” he asked taking her hand. “You sound a lot better today.” Using his other hand he reached up to rub her cheek only to find her move away. He felt a dropping feeling in his stomach. She looked upset, _very_ upset.

“Yesterday, you still fought with Haluk,” she grumbled.

“Ye-Yes, but he…”

“I asked you not to.”

“I wasn’t going to let him insult me or suggest that I’m unfit to take care of you. They always push me aside.”

“I know, _I know_ , and I’ll talk to Faye and Haluk. I want you guys to trust each other,” she answered.

“I understand that. It’s just har...you fell asleep on me,” Owen sighed. “Well, the medication didn’t waste any time.” He rubbed her cold IV hand between his. He understood why she hated it, it seemed impossible to keep it warm. Owen watched her sleep for about an hour a half before she had awakened.

She looked around a little baffled, a distant look in her eyes. The Freelancer met Owen’s tired gaze, he looked like he hadn’t had much sleep. Blinking a few times, she smiled and kept smiling as the seconds ticked by.

“Freelancer?” he asked waving a hand in front of her. Her eyes didn’t break from his nor did she blink. “Well the lights are on, but no one’s home. I guess that’s what they meant by ‘loopy’.”

“Owen, did you make sure to turn off the toilet?” she asked matter-of-factly.

“Freelancer...you...know…” Owen stammered. He wanted to laugh at her perplexed innocent face. She honestly believed what she said. Owen turned away cracking a small chuckle.

“It’s a good question,” she grumbled. “Toilets are known to run…”

“Ye-Yes! Yes! I did,” Owen interrupted. He turned back as the Freelancer rose her right arm above her head. “No! No! No! No! Don’t do that!” He got out of his chair grabbing the arm bringing it back down next to her side. “You probably don’t even feel that.”

“I want a hand,” she whined.

He sighed, “Okay, have this one.” Releasing her left hand Owen watched as the Freelancer immediately began to rub her face. She squirmed in bed as she fixated on something at the foot of the bed.

“Are you itching?”

“What?”

“Are you itchy?”

She stared blankly at Owen, blinking every so often.

Owen sighed, “Nevermind.”

“Hey…”

“What is it Darling?” he asked tiredly. He was beginning to prefer the irritable Lancer. At least she stayed mostly still.

“We should do something.”

“What?”

“You know, _some_ thing,” her voice purred. The Freelancer tried to nibble her index finger seductively only to miss it completely and bit at the air.

Owen let another chuckle escape his lips. This would be an interesting tale for the Freelancer when she wasn’t ‘loopy’. Maybe this Lancer wasn’t as bad as he thought.

“I’m serious. Who would know?” she asked. Her fingers raked across her face in a mindless fashion.

Owen’s eye twitched worriedly, she was digging deep into her skin. Was self harm a side effect? Did he need to grab a nurse?

“The whole hospital. Have you forgotten who you are?” Owen asked.

“I’m a...I’m…” her hand stopped as she stared intensely at the ceiling. Her eyes squinted as she mulled over Owen’s question. “I’m a...Cyph...Sentin...Freelancer?”

“Yes, you’re a Freelancer.”

“And you’re Owen.”

“Ye-Yes, I’m Owen,” Owen cupped her cheek. “And you’re a little loopy Darling.”

Standing up he kissed her forehead. He rubbed her cheek trying to get her to maintain eye contact but it was a lost cause. Tiredly, he eased himself back down. He was beginning to feel the drain of being at the hospital day in and day out.

“You know you could always rub something else,” she purred her eyes flickering down before flickering back to Owen.

“Darling, I think it’s time for you to go back to sleep,” Owen chuckled.

“Don’t you want me?” she whined. Her hand raked across her face again.

“I can’t tell if you’re breaking out in a rash or just being a little obsessive about your face.” He grabbed her left hand pulling it away. “Now there’s a beautiful face.”

“Don’t. You. Want. Me?”

“I’m not going to answer that now. Now to bed with you.”

“Okay...get in.”

Owen let out a frustrated sigh, “I _meant_ go to sleep. You’re fighting sleep again.”

They sat in silence as her eyelids began to droop. The real Lancer was in there somewhere, and thankful she was listening. She fell asleep rather quickly, Owen attributed that to her injuries and the medication.

“I can see why you didn’t want it…” Owen muttered. “Your mates will be here soon enough. And they’ll be in for a surprise.” It was a good time to get up and stretch his legs. She hadn’t done much walking and still in her current condition she wasn’t too mobile.

He laid her hand on the bed, getting up from the chair. Leaning over he kissed her cheek. She didn’t stir, a good sign that she’d be out for a while.

“Goodnight Darling,” he whispered to her. Leaving the room he closed the door gently.

 


	4. One White Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Needing a quick breather, Owen visits a garden where things take a dark turn, leaving him with suspicions about how the Freelancer got her injuries.

“Going for a walk Owen?” a nurse asked from her station.

“Just a quick stroll. I’ll be back,” Owen chuckled. He braved a smile but he really didn’t want to be alone with his thoughts right now. Every day he relived the event that had caused his Freelancer so much pain, and he couldn’t help but wonder if he could have done something to change the outcome.

He made his way outside breathing in the afternoon air. It would be nice to take the Freelancer out here, she’d enjoy it. He made his way down a flight of steps, there was a public garden nearby that Owen had come to like. It helped ease his mind when his thoughts began to race. The greenery was just what he needed right now, something calming, quiet and serene.  Walking through he observed the flowers and other plants, this would also be another good place to take the Freelancer when she was ready. He stopped at a white lily. Smiling he ran his fingers over the soft petals, this was what he needed right now.

“You, you’re Owen Corley right?” a voice cracked through the air.

Owen looked up seeing two men. One was dressed like a lancer, standing in at about 6’3” with broad shoulders. He looked like could have been a boxer. The other man was a little slimmer and a little shorter than the Lancer. He was similarly dressed to Owen, another cypher. They both had smug smiles on their faces.

“Who wants to know?” Owen asked.

“We’re the Galvin Brothers, I’m Hunter, this is my little bro, Chase,” the Lancer announced. “A pity what happened to your little Freelancer.”

“Sometimes…”

“It’s not really a pity,” Hunter laughed, “You see, we heard that Fort Tarsis was the place to be for Freelancers now. But you two, you and what’s her face, have been making it hard since we arrived here two weeks ago. So this is a blessing from the gods.”

“You’re a Freelancer, and you were happy that she was injured?!” Owen demanded.

Hunter laughed again casually walking over to Owen. The smug smile never left his face.

“I don’t give a shit about that ‘strong alone, stronger together’ bullshit. All I care about is my little brother, fame, money, and most importantly,  **women**. I heard what’s her face took a nasty tumble. She’s a pretty little thing dontcha think? A white lily, perfect little metaphor for what’s her face, right? Pure, Innocent, Beautiful,  ** _Virginal_**. You know what I do to virgins?” Hunter smirked as he crushed the lily in his hand. “She won’t be able to walk after I’m done with…”

Owen’s right fist attempted to connect with Hunter’s face. Amused Hunter caught Owen’s hand with a small flinch. Hunter laughed, tightening his grip on Owen’s fist.

“Seems like we hit a sensitive subject Chase,” Hunter snickered looking back at his little brother. Turning back to Owen, Hunter just shrugged. “I always knew you had a thing for the Freelancer. She was in over her head, most women are.”

“Oh just shut the fuck up. What do you even know?! You’re barely out of Lancer school!” Owen snapped. He was red in the face, and he could feel his heart pounding against his chest.

“I’m barely out of Lancer school but I’m already better than that loser of a Freelancer. She’s so pathetic, couldn’t even take on a single Ursix!”

“If you’re so superior how come you’re still not getting the best contracts? I heard they’re going to Rythe and Jani right now!” Owen hollered.

“Stay out of our way  _Owie_ Corley,” Hunter bellowed pulling Owen closer before throwing him to the ground. The brothers laughed as they began to leave.

“You know why she’ll always be a better Freelancer than you?!” Owen hollered as he made it to his feet. He knew he should have just let it go, but he just couldn’t.

“You certainly have a lot of fight in you,” Chase sighed turning around.

“Let the little man talk Chase. Why do you think she’ll always be a better Freelancer than me? How many times do I need to say she couldn’t even handle an Ursix?!” Hunter demanded. “And you, you’re a good for nothing Cypher with dreams of becoming a Freelancer? You need to get your head out of the clouds.”

Hunter grabbed Owen’s collar pulling Owen into his own chest.

“Unlike you and your brother,  ** _we_  **care about the people we help. We put our hearts into our work which makes us more powerful than you two will ever be.” Owen couldn’t help but smile as veins began popping out of Hunter’s neck and forehead. “That’s why even if you two get good, you’ll never have the people behind you like how we do.”

Hunter laughed in Owen’s face as his fist connected with Owen’s cheek.

“Chase why don’t we show little Oddie here how a classic Galvin Goodbye?” Hunter asked throwing Owen back down. Hunter cracked the knuckles in his hands as he towered over the Cypher.

Owen just smirked rubbing the blood away from his mouth. He knew he was going to get the beat down of a lifetime but the satisfaction of seeing Hunter red in the face just made it a little bit worth it. Owen remembered the first few punches and even getting a few in himself, but he was knocked out rather quickly. It was a losing battle and Owen knew it.

Owen came to some time later. His head was pounding as he sat up. Looking around Owen saw his wallet was on the ground. The crumpled lily was on top of it. The contents of his wallet were strewn about on the ground. He rolled his eyes picking up the contents. They hadn’t robbed him, but they ripped up his paper money. He’d be able to get replacements, but it would require time away from the Freelancer. He made his way to his feet his side aching. The sky was dark, who knew how long he’d been lying there.

“I bet Haluk and Faye will kill me,” Owen grumbled.

He ran his tongue around his teeth, he hadn’t lost any and none of them seemed loose but he could taste blood in his mouth. Maybe he bit down too hard on his tongue, or he had a busted lip. Owen slowly made his way out of the garden and up the stairs to the hospital. Even after all of that, he just wanted to see the Freelancer. He wanted to make sure she was okay. Owen could only hear his breathing as he made his way into the hospital. He’d make it to his Freelancer even though he was beginning to feel dizzy. Was it because he hadn’t eaten anything or was it his injuries? He kept those thoughts to the back of his mind as he made it to the stairway. Owen had to climb four flights, and then he’d be back with the Freelancer. His breathing was labored as he made his way up, every step was torture but it would be worth it to get back to the Freelancer. The tension in his body melted away when he made it to the fourth floor. He’d be back with the Freelancer within a matter of minutes.

Owen used the wall as support as he made it to the suite, he was almost there. He smiled to himself but it quickly soured when he saw Faye. She was outside of the Freelancer’s room talking to her on-duty nurse.

“Owen?” Faye called out. He was a bloody mess. Dried blood was crusted under his nose and turned his lips a sickly purple. She frowned seeing him use the wall as a crutch.

“I’m fine,” he called back. The last thing Owen wanted was help from Faye, he was fine, a little battered and bruised but he was fine. Owen flinched feeling a hand on his back. It was a nurse. She rushed him to a chair.

“No, you’re  **not**! What happened?! You’re completely bloody!” Faye said as she rapidly approached. Faye noted that he couldn’t even sit upright in the chair.

“Just a little scuffle,” He was surrounded by nurses and Faye. He felt a stinging sensation near his eye. One of the nurses surrounding him was cleaning his facial wounds with rubbing alcohol.

“You call that little?!” Faye gasped.

“Have you heard of the Galvin Brothers?” Owen asked. He felt like he was seeing stars, but he didn’t want to think about his injuries. The red flame of anger was radiating through his body, and he needed to know more about his attackers.

“Two tall fellows, one cypher and one lancer?”

“Yeah.”

Faye placed a hand under her chin in thought. “I remember the older one hitting on the Freelancer a week and a half ago? He whispered something in her ear that she ended up slapping him for and then he snapped at her saying ‘you’ll pay for that’ before storming off.”

Owen perked up, it seemed a little convenient, the Freelancer rejected his advances, he threatened her and then she ended up in the hospital with life-threatening injuries. Hunter did seem a little too happy about her injuries.

“He said, ‘you’ll pay for that’?” Owen asked.

“Yes, something to that effect. What are you getting at Owen?”

“Sorry to interrupt but we should really get x-rays. You look like you really got a beating,” a nurse suggested.

“I’m fine, I just want to see the Freelancer,” Owen answered quickly.

Faye sighed annoyed, “She’s fine. You need to take care of yourself first before going back to her.”

“I feel fine, honestly,” Owen said as close as he could to his usual upbeat tone. He stood up for a brief second but fell back into his chair. A nurse helped steady him.

“Owen, please get yourself checked out  **first**. You look like you’re going to pass out. You know she’d want you to take care of yourself.”

Owen sighed, “Fine.”

Faye smiled at Owen, satisfied in his answer. She returned to the Freelancer’s room. Haluk had successfully got the woman out of bed and into the chair next to her bed. The Freelancer wasn’t too keen on getting out of her bed after they had removed the chest tube several hours ago.

“Everything okay?” Haluk asked.

“Owen got into a fight. Bloody nose and everything,” Faye sighed.

“Typical,” Haluk said rolling his eyes.

“Haluk, please. I know Owen he wouldn’t just get into a fight for no reason,” the Freelancer sighed.

“What? He’s a…”

“You’ve been too hard on him. Can you guys at least try to settle your differences? You guys are my friends, and Owen’s, well...Owen is my boyfriend. I wouldn’t replace any of you guys.”

“He could have injured you yesterday,” Haluk snarled. “He’s not careful with you.”

“I was fine,” she sighed.

An awkward silence fell over the three of them.

“We were just thinking that it might be better if we looked after you instead,” Faye answered. “He hasn’t been sleeping and given what he did today. We just don’t think he’d be the best person to watch you.”

“I think you’re just worried about me staying with a man. I’ll be fine,” the Lancer sighed.

“Please Freelancer. Men only think of one thing. And you’d be in a compromised state,” Faye answered.

“I’m staying with Owen,” the Freelancer growled.

“Okay,” Faye sighed. “We’re just looking out for you.”

“I know and I appreciate it, but there’s nothing to worry about with Owen,” she answered.

“Nothing to worry about?” Haluk demanded. “NOTHING to worry about?”

“Haluk,  _please_   **stop** ,” the Freelancer sighed rubbing her temple.

“Are we talking about the same person here?! Or have you forgotten how reckless he is?!”

“Haluk don’t. Please don’t,” she sighed. “I don’t have the energy.”

“Knock knock,” Owen muttered.

The Freelancer’s heart sank seeing Owen’s face bruised and bandaged. His left eye was turning purple. She licked her lips anxiously as she tried to get out her chair.

“Freelancer,” Haluk sighed helping her to her feet. He didn’t let go feeling her wavering on her feet. “You should sit before you pass out.”

Owen entered the room sheepishly. He was proving himself to be the fool that Haluk and Faye were making him out to be. He approached the Freelancer pausing about two feet away from her.

“I’m really sorry,” Owen muttered.

She shook her head taking a couple of steps forward. All she wanted was to wrap her arms around her man. She just wanted to reassure him that everything would be okay. She stumbled slightly falling towards Owen. He caught her by her right arm. A mistake but there wasn’t any time to debate what was the best way. She bit her lip to prevent herself from crying out in pain.

“Are you alright?” Owen asked worriedly. He helped her back to the chair sitting her back down. “Freelancer?” Crouching down he saw her eyes closed tightly. Owen couldn’t help but feel the glares from her teammates, they were killing him in every way possible with their eyes.

“I’m okay, don’t worry about me,” she said in a pained voice.

Owen froze as the Freelancer pulled his head into her chest. He felt a sense of calmness, the pain and tension just seemed to disappear. He let out a deep sigh closing his eyes.

“You know, you’re pretty coherent,” Owen chuckled. He wanted to change the mood, but he was greeted by silence. It was actually a little surprising, Owen thought Haluk was going to say something.

“I haven’t taken anything. I was so worried when they said that you hadn’t returned, the adrenaline kept the pain away. But I’m beginning to feel it now. Owen, what happened?”

“Tomorrow okay? I need to rest,” Owen whispered wrapping his arms around her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a precaution, I wanted to let everyone know the Freelancer mentions sexual assault in this chapter.

Owen watched the Freelancer grimace worriedly at him as he recounted the night before. He was hoping for a subtle reaction from her, but she looked absolutely terrified.

“What’s wrong Darling? They’re just my battle scars,” he said in his usual cheerful tone.

“Owen that’s not funny. You were really hurt. They could have killed you.”

“Have you forgotten why you’re here?”

“I know why I’m here, but Owen you could have been in here with me or in a body bag.”

“I guess I just showed them how tough I am,” Owen chuckled. “Darling, come on...what about a little smile? I’m fine! I only have one broken finger, a black eye, and a few bruises and scrapes.” 

The Freelancer sighed, “Owen.”

“Hey, I have a question for you,” Owen muttered turning a shade of red. His blue eyes fluttered away from her to the ceiling.

“Okay?” Her right eyebrow raised suspiciously.

“Arrre yoooou…?” Owen asked. He was hoping she’d fill in the silence. Meeting her eye he found her looking puzzled. Clearing his throat Owen waited.

“Am I what?”

“Are you, you know…” Owen chuckled bashfully scratching the back of his head. In all the years that he had known her, he had never felt so embarrassed. 

“Just say it, Owen.”

“ **_Are_ ** _ you _ a virgin?”

The Freelancer rolled her eyes, “Yes.”

“How the hell did Freelancer Hunter figure that out?”

“You’re not telling me you’re jealous...right?”

“No!  _ No!  _ I’m actually not surprised! It explains why Faye is so against us staying together. I always thought you were the type to be married to your work. You… look… mad.”

“I didn’t know my love life was the talk of the town. Next time I’ll put up flyers,” she said rolling her eyes.

“Darling, I’m just asking because of something Faye told me. I’m just concerned,” Owen sighed. “She said he was hitting on you.”

The Freelancer let out a deep sigh, “Some of the new Freelancers were talking about their “conquests” while I was in the Enclave a little more than a week ago. Hunter called out to me and asked me, ‘how many men have you fucked?’, and I got flustered and just turned around to leave. I guess Hunter followed me as I went up the stairs to return to the Forge. He forced me chest first into a wall twisting my right arm behind my back and wrapped an arm around my waist so he could press his hard dick against me. They all just...laughed… like it was just some joke. I never felt more humiliated or ashamed. Hunter whispered in my ear that he had could bring the  _ thunder _ . I kicked him in the crotch and punched him in the face. He fell and I asked him if he enjoyed the  _ thunder _ ? I told him that I’d make sure he’d  **never** pilot a javelin again if I ever saw or heard him violate another woman. Naturally, he got mad and called me a bitch, but he just smirked at me, an eerie smirk. I hate to say it but I felt afraid. He just laughed it off before telling me that I’d pay.”

“Freelancer, if I had known…”

“It wouldn’t have changed anything Owen.”

“Damn-it! I could have done something. If I had just been there...damn-it,” Owen cursed.

“How long have we been here?” She picked at her blanket, it was a plain hospital beige, nothing that screamed comfort but it got the job done. She liked picking at it to keep her mind off the IV in her left hand. The Freelancer still hadn’t gotten used to it, and in her ideal world, the nurses would remove it.

“What? What does that have to do with...? About five days, it’ll be six days in about twelve to thirteen hours,” Owen answered.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you really smile in all this time.”

“There’s not much to smile about right now and besides you’ve been unconscious for most of it.”

“Well, you have a girlfriend now. You didn’t have that seven days ago,” the Freelancer chuckled. Her chuckle turned into a raspy cough. She was still having a hard time breathing even though her right lung was functioning close to normal. 

“Yeah but it took my new girlfriend almost dying for her to become my girlfriend,” Owen spat. “I’d hardly call that a reason to smile.”

“Owen, what’s wrong? I don’t ever think I’ve seen you like this,” she asked.

“I’m just...frustrated. I didn’t see any of the signs. You were so upset that day and I just made jokes and teased you. If had just paid more attention to you...I could have at least…” His voice trailed off, his mind racing with other thoughts that he was too afraid to tell the Freelancer. Getting out of his chair he paced the room anxiously. “I was so stupid...I should have… If I had just.”

“Owen, come here,” she soothed.

“Not now Darling.”

“Just come here.”

Rolling his eyes Owen approached the bed. His back ached as he leaned over the bed. He was incredibly sore from the fight, so sore the ER had given him his own set of pain medication. Yet they made him drowsy, so he decided to forgo them for the regular over the counter pain medication. She gave him a gentle kiss to the forehead.

“I really do appreciate you and all that you do Owen. I just want you to stop kicking yourself. We’ll move forward together, okay Owen? As you said we’re family now.” The Freelancer rubbed his cheek tenderly. She saw a genuine smile come across his face. “That’s the Owen Corley I know.”

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything,” a familiar uptight female voice announced knocking on the doorframe. It was Tassyn. She entered the room alone, it was a little strange to see her without her Sentinel escort. “I heard about what happened Freelancer. Sorry I couldn’t have been here sooner.”

“It’s alright, I’m still breathing so you’ll still be able to give me contracts and pay for Owen’s sandwiches,” the Freelancer said amused. Her head drooped forward the medicine coursing through her body forcing her into a deep slumber.

Tassyn looked on intrigued but ignored the Freelancer. She peered over the Freelancer’s chart at the foot of the bed. Tassyn gave it quick nod placing it back down. “It was about time you two became a couple; I always thought there was unresolved romantic tension between the two of you.”

Owen chuckled, “Aaah, tha-nk you?...... Don’t mind her, it’s the medication. You’re lucky you came at the time you did! She was asking me if the strawberry grabbit army had invaded the Fort about two hours ago, among other nonsense. It comes and goes and I’m never sure which Freelancer I’m going to get, so you might be in for a treat when she wakes up.  _ If _ she wakes up anytime soon.”

Tassyn raised an eyebrow staring at the Freelancer. It was strange to hear of the Freelancer speaking in such a manner but Tassyn was used to hearing drugged individuals. She cleared her throat to get Owen’s attention. “I had Corvus look over her javelin. It seems there were some structural weaknesses on the right side, particularly in the padding, and at the joints and watertight seals. Not enough to bring up any alarms, but enough to cause her armor to fail given the right circumstances.”

“Are you saying that her javelin was tampered with?” Owen asked. 

“It’s a hunch. I know she’s a great Freelancer; it’s hard to imagine that an Ursix would take her down. The way her armor stripped away from her body isn’t consistent with most Ursix attacks...It detached too easily.”

“Tassyn, do you mind if we chat outside real quickly?” Owen asked.

“Okay.”

Owen gave the Freelancer a quick peck on the cheek. He didn’t like leaving her without showing her some sort of affection, especially after last night’s attack. He joined Tassyn outside the room. She looked on expectantly, her face devoid of any emotion like normal.

“I can’t confirm this but I think Hunter and Chase Galvin are behind this.”

“Owen, that’s a serious allegation. They’re children of the Antium elite.”

“What?!”

“They’re children of a wealthy banker. They aren’t people to casually throw accusations at.”

“I know it’s a serious allegation. Yesterday they expressed their pleasure that she was in the hospital. They said it was a ‘godsend’!! And the older one threatened her more than a week ago. He said that ‘she’d pay for what she did’. They must be the ones who did this! Freelancer Hunter just kept repeating that she got taken down by an Ursix, it wasn’t normal.”

“As of right now, it sounds like it was convenient timing and unbridled male pride, but I’ll take a look into it.” Tassyn let out a sigh, “You know there was one other thing.”

“One other thing?”

“Yes, we had Freelancer Rythe recover the missing pieces of her javelin. The fractured abdominal plate had a dent in it that looked to be from a gunshot. She was unable to recover the round, but we intend to send her back out there tomorrow with some tools made by the arcanists. If it had gone through, she would have more than likely died there at the scene.”

Owen felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The easy contract made  _ both _ of them drop their defenses. Was there a sniper out there? Maybe the Freelancer didn’t notice the indentation before she left. No...she would never leave her javelin in that state, she would have had it repaired. If there was someone nearby...why didn’t Owen sense the person? Although given the circumstances, he wasn’t in the right mindset to “cypher” properly.

“I’ll do a little digging and I’ll let you know what I find. In the meantime, do  **_not_ ** engage with the Galvin brothers. If they are the ones responsible, I don’t want them to become suspicious.”

“I won’t.”  
  
“We’ll be in contact soon,” Tassyn said with a quick nod.

Owen watched her leave before returning to the Freelancer’s room. She was still asleep, something Owen thought that was a good sign. Although she admitted sleeping was one of her favorite pastimes, she seemed to have trouble falling asleep and staying asleep at the hospital. The only time she did sleep was due to her medications. All other times she stayed awake staring at the ceiling or picking at her blankets if there was no one to entertain her. He leaned over the bed giving her cheek a quick gentle rub.

“I love you, Darling,” he whispered pecking her forehead. 

He shuffled to her window looking down at the scene below. It was about 10:00 am and the fort was beginning to show more signs of life than just the early risers. Owen’s face soured seeing a familiar duo, Haluk and Faye, coming to make their early morning rounds to the Freelancer’s room. Letting out a sigh Owen looked up at the ceiling. With his arms crossed, the cypher had hoped for one day they’d just stay away and let him have the Freelancer all to himself. No matter what he did, there was nothing that Owen could do right in their eyes. Closing his eyes Owen controlled his breathing, he told the Freelancer that he’d be better about his interactions with Haluk and Faye. He’d do anything for the Freelancer right now. With every breath, his shoulder fell into a more relaxed state. All he had to do was stay... 

“You okay Owen?” Haluk asked from the door interrupting Owen’s thoughts.

Owen thought he heard a twinge of concern in Haluk’s voice. Opening an eye Owen looked over at Haluk in the doorway. It was strange seeing Haluk’s shoulders hunched forward giving him a rather meek appearance.

“Yeah, I’m fine. A little bruised, but otherwise fine,” Owen answered opening the other eye so he could look out the window. The soft click of Haluk’s cane echoed in Owen’s mind as Haluk entered the room. Owen was a little surprised he didn’t hear Faye enter.

“We, Faye and I, covered your bills. Faye did that last night as we left.”

“What?” Owen asked uncrossing his arms, his head turned sharply to face Haluk.

“She really does love you.” Haluk glanced back at the sleeping Freelancer, “She was very worried about you.”

“What does that have to do with paying my bills?” Owen asked in a kinder voice than he’d normally reserve for Haluk.

“Look,” Haluk sighed, “I know we haven’t seen eye to eye especially recently. I want to make amends for what I’ve said and done in the past.”

“Thank you, and I’m sorry too,” Owen said gently. “I know I haven’t been easy to deal with, especially with what I’ve done recently.”

“It’s water under the bridge now,” Haluk chuckled. “Why don’t you get some sleep on the couch? We’ll look after the Freelancer.”

“Actually, I want to head home, get cleaned up, and rest at home for a few hours, if that’s okay?”

“Oh...ah, sure,” Haluk replied a little caught off guard.

“I’ll see you guys soon,” Owen said softly as he approached the Freelancer. He smiled lovingly at her sleeping form. She had always looked cute that way, something he had noticed since their youth. Sheepishly he gave her kiss on the forehead before he left for home.


	6. Her Smiling Face: A Retcon Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate writing retcons. I really wanted this story to lack a timeline for all you Freelancers who haven't finished Anthem's first chapter but now it's not possible. So BOTH "Goodnight, Freelancer" and "Get Well, Freelancer" take place after Anthem.
> 
> Spoilers below...In this note and the chapter, you have been warned.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> The more I thought about where this story should go, the more I realized that it could only take place after the first chapter. There are so many interesting places I can take this story with Owen being a former traitor trying to make amends for stealing the Javelin of Dawn. My only problem is that I believe I referenced his eye color in at least one place and the fact that he can see the Freelancer, has become problematic for a story that takes place after he's been blinded. So I wrote this chapter to hopefully fill in that plothole. We should hopefully get Matti, Erryl or Sumner in one of the subsequent chapters to explain how Owen appears so normal unless you just want the "Anthem works in mysterious ways". ;)
> 
> So the timeline I have right now is Owen works with Tassyn for six months before returning to the fort. Two months after that the Freelancer is injured by the Ursix. So a total of about eight months after the end of Anthem chapter one. And right now we're probably about a week or two into month nine as a rough estimate.
> 
> Just want to say thanks for sticking with me, and hopefully, this retcon comes as a delight rather than a throbbing eyesore.
> 
> Best Wishes,  
> <3 <3 WrittenInLove <3 <3

 “I’m doing this so I can see her smiling face again,” Owen mumbled to himself exiting General Tarsis’ javelin. Tassyn had promised him a way to restore himself to his former self and reintegrate himself back into Bastion society if he assisted her with a few recon missions. That was six months ago. Six months ago since his childhood friend hollered at him with an anguished disdain. They were friends, and he went and mucked it up so he could flee his destiny. If only he had told her his fears, if only he had explained how he truly felt about her old friends, maybe he wouldn’t have done any of this. Maybe he wouldn’t have run off to the Dominion and betrayed all that he knew.

“Owen, your work has been remarkable,” Tassyn said coming up behind him.

“I have to repay my debt to you and all of Bastion,” he said with a laugh and a smile. Being a cypher had its perks, he could still “sees” the world around him.

“And the Freelancer?”

Owen hesitated, “And the Freelancer. If she’ll take me back.”

“She does miss you. She doesn’t say anything but she lingers around the places you two used to frequent together. She’s paying the rent on your apartment.”

“What?”

“Yes, The Freelancer pays your rent, even though Haluk tells her not to. They have been fighting about it a lot recently.”

“What do we have next on the schedule,” Owen asked eagerly. He couldn’t hold back his smile, the Freelancer still cared about him.

“Your procedure,” she said with a laugh. “You’ve forgotten?”

Owen’s smile faded. “I just thought...it might be better to get a few more missions out of the way. It’s only been six months and...”

“You can’t delay the inevitable Owen. The procedure is tomorrow at 9 am.”

“Ri-ight,” hesitantly chuckled Owen. He’d be returning to Fort Tarsis shortly after this procedure. Back to a place where everyone surely hated him.

“You always mutter about how you want to see her smiling face. Just think about that to hold you through the night.” Without another word Tassyn left.

A guard showed Owen back to his cell, he was still a traitor. Owen followed along listening intently at the sounds of their shoes echoing off the walls around them.

Opening the door to his cell, the guard pushed Owen in before slamming it shut. This guard, in particular, never really liked Owen.

Lying down on the bed, Owen let out a deep sigh. The procedure was supposed to be quick and simple. An arcanist would use a shaper relic to restore his face and vision if it worked correctly that is. A sad chuckle escaped his lips as Owen thought over all of the missions they had silencing shaper relics together. They had always worked so well together, and he had stabbed her painfully through the back. He really loved her smile, it was so calming. He never truly realized how much she stabilized him. He never needed to drift about when they were together. He had a place to call home when he was with her.

“Why was I so stupid?” Owen hissed running a hand over his facial scarring. “Please wait for me my friend...I’ll make all of this up to you.”

 

* * *

 

“Freelancer, can I show you something?” asked Tassyn. The Freelancer was exiting her javelin. Today she was using the Ranger, painted in Earthly tones to blend in with the Bastion Frontier.

“Okay?”

“It’ll be okay,” Tassyn said with a rare smile

The Freelancer shrugged following Tassyn and her Sentinel escort. A queasy feeling arose in the Freelancer’s stomach as they followed the familiar path to _Owen’s_ apartment. There was no reason for them to head there.

“I’m sorry, but where are we going?” the lancer demanded.

“It’s okay,” Tassyn soothed.

Frustration expelled from the Freelancer in the form of a sigh. Reluctantly she followed along, her heart beating faster with every familiar corner they turned.

“Go inside,” Tassyn ordered a touch of gentleness in her normally stern voice.

“Why are we here?” the Freelancer asked. “It’s an empty apartment.”

“Just go inside. We need to talk, and it’s private.”

“My apartment is also private if we needed to talk,” snapped the Lancer. “Coming here brings up painful memories.”

“If the memories are so painful why do you continue to pay for his stuff to stay here?” the Corvus agent asked.

The Freelancer sighed, “Let’s just make this quick.” She unlocked the door stepping inside. Turning on the light, she saw nothing had changed since the last time she had cleaned it. The downstairs had a small kitchen and a living area, upstairs in the loft was the bathroom and bedroom. She didn’t venture much upstairs, she didn’t have the courage to.

Tassyn closed the door behind her, the guard staying outside. With a keen eye, Tassyn watched the Freelancer pace anxiously in the small space.

“What do you need to desperately talk to me about, that we had to come here?” demanded the Freelancer turning to face Tassyn.

“I wasn’t the one who picked this place,” Tassyn answered.

“Then who did?!”

“I did,” Owen called out from the stairs.

The Freelancer’s body snapped around in disbelief. She watched with her mouth agape as Owen came down the stairs. His face and eyes were back to normal. Her body backed away, it must have been a dream. Owen couldn’t be here, he left, right?

“O-Owen?” her voice cracked. She backed into his kitchen counter stunned at what she was seeing in front of her.

“Yes.”

“How...your face…” she stuttered. She covered her mouth with her hands, tears coming to her eyes.

“Matthias actually helped me with that one...or at least one of them did,” Owen said softly as he approached her. He didn’t want her to cry, but she wasn’t screaming at him. Stopping in front of her he gave her a weak smile. “Surprised?”

With a shaking hand, the Freelancer reached out to touch Owen’s face. It would be impossible for Owen to return to normal right?

“It’s okay, you can touch,” he soothed. Her fingers graced his right cheek.

It was just like how she remembered. It was almost like nothing had ever happened. She couldn’t believe that his blue eyes were looking at her.

“No! **NO!** You...betrayed us! You betrayed _me_! You left me with all those Dominion! With those furies! You’re a traitor!” she choked through her tears.

“If I didn’t leave, they would have sent more troops after you, and probably more furies. You know that,” Owen reasoned.

She sank to the floor muttering to herself about how none of this could be real. Cradling herself was the only thing she could think to do. There was no way that Owen could be here.

“Freelancer,” he whispered sliding to the floor with her. “It’s alright.” He placed his hands on her shoulders.

“DON’T touch me!” she snapped shoving his hands away. “Don’t you _dare_ touch me!”

Owen felt hurt but with what he had done, he understood. Yet he couldn’t stop now. Carefully he pulled her off the cabinets and into his arms. She didn’t fight it, yet she wouldn’t look at him.

“I know this is difficult for you, but Owen has been helping me with a few tasks for the past six months. He’s been loyal and faithful this entire time,” Tassyn reasoned.

“He betrayed us! He…”

“Owen made some mistakes but we’ve been able to get important intel with his cooperation,” Tassyn replied.

“Owen you’re a dumbass,” the Freelancer snapped through the tears. She wrapped her arms around his neck clinging tightly to her childhood.

“Yes, I know,” he chuckled fighting back his own tears. “I’m an idiot, dumbass, any name you can think of. Let it all out my friend.”

“I think you two will be fine. We’ll be in touch Owen,” Tassyn said with a smile as she left.

“Yes,” Owen answered leaning back against his kitchen cabinets. He took a gamble and kissed the top of her head. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered into her hair.

She didn’t respond, she didn’t need to. Owen knew it would take time for them to regain their friendship. He held her close as she sobbed in his arms. He didn't get a chance to see the smile he'd been yearning for. Yet he still had his friend, a friend who had never given up on him, even though he broke her heart. A small smile came to his lips, he was home, it took a while, but he was finally home. 


	7. Coming Home

 

Owen couldn’t believe the day had come, the Freelancer was coming home today. He locked his apartment door breathing in the crisp morning day. Today was going to be a good day, he could feel it. He made his way through the tight corridors, Yarrow had asked to speak with him before Owen picked up the Freelancer.

 It was strange to think she had only been there for twelve days, it felt like an eternity. Unfortunately, Owen only spent seven of those days with her at the hospital. The other five he spent preparing for her discharge and taking up a few contracts to pay her rent, her hospital fees, and his own rent. Zoe was nice enough to cover the costs of repairing her suit, so luckily that wasn’t something he needed to worry about.

It felt strange working with other Freelancers, especially after what he had done. The newer lancers didn’t feel comfortable with him and Freelancer Jani refused to work with him. Freelancer Rythe was always happy to work with Owen, although Owen wondered if that was because of his Freelancer. Yet Rythe was always friendly and never avoided him outside the Enclave. 

Owen had reached the courtyard, there were a few children out playing near the fountain. He passed them quickly, heading down the steps to the Enclave. Inside it was eerily quiet. Looking around only Yarrow was present.

“Owen, nice to see you here. Good to have you back!” He greeted. 

Owen smiled sheepishly coming closer to Yarrow. Owen felt stunned as Yarrow wrapped his arms around Owen in a tight hug.

“It’s good to have you back! You got into fight with Galvin Brothers, yes?” Yarrow asked. Cheerfully Yarrow firmly grabbed Owen’s shoulders. “So good to have you back!”

“Yeah, unfortunately. But I got out with only a few scrapes. They couldn’t put this cypher down!” Owen chuckled.

“They were not very happy afterward. Tried to ruin your already fragile reputation. Freelancer Jak was able to calm them,” Yarrow answered. “You know why I asked you here?”

“Uh, no I don’t.”

“The new Freelancers that have arrived from Antium are cut from a different cloth. They’re here for glory and will do anything to attain it. They are very unwilling to help other Freelancers. Freelancer Hunter and his brother especially. The Freelancer and I were here late a few days before her accident. We were adding stories to the wall when Freelancer Hunter stormed in upset with the contract that I had given him. He didn’t want to protect Arcanists from animals, he wanted advanced contracts like the Freelancer. I told him in time, he’d get to her level. Freelancer Hunter became irate, pushed me to the floor. Tried to get on top of me to beat me to death I imagine. The Freelancer was able to stop him, shoving him to the ground. As she helped me up she said something like ‘You’re not worthy of being a Freelancer.’ Hunter lunged to his feet slamming the Freelancer into the wall demanding that she’d take it back. She refused and told him he  _ needed _ to go back to Freelancer school, so he’d learn to be a proper Freelancer. He grabbed her neck and bellowed, ‘take it back before something bad happens to you.’ She refused. Freelancer Hunter turned a dark red screaming in her face. He released her and started to destroy the Enclave. Chase had to drag him out,” Yarrow let out a deep sigh. “Freelancer Hunter has been making threats to all the Freelancers. He has never acted on any of them. If I had only…”

“It’s not your fault Yarrow,” Owen interrupted.

“If I had said something, maybe the Freelancer wouldn’t be in her current state,” Yarrow answered. “I could have written her story on the wall.”

“The Freelancer is okay. She’s coming home today! You should stop by some time, she’d love to see you.” Owen hesitated, looking around the empty Enclave. “You should tell Tassyn this story.”

“We can’t go around pointing fingers.”

Owen shifted uncomfortably, “But she was hurt, and from the looks of it, it wasn’t an accident! We could do something about this. The Freelancer was lucky and I don’t think this will be the last time that Freelancer Hunter makes a threat like this and then surprisingly a freelancer was injured. Please do this for her.”

Yarrow let out a deep sigh nodding his head, “For the Freelancer.”

“Thank you,” Owen whispered.

Owen quickly headed to the hospital giddy at the prospect of the Freelancer coming home. She'd be in the comforts of his home, no more sterile hospital smells, no more nagging beeping, no more nurses and for her, no more IV.

“It’s little Owie!” Hunter called out.

Owen rolled his eyes, quickening his pace. He wasn't surprised to run into them.

“Owie, where do you think you’re going,” boomed Hunter.

“No place that concerns you,” Owen answered.

“Hey slow down traitor,” Chase chuckled grabbing Owen’s arm. “Don’t need you wandering the fort unsupervised.”

“If you’ll excuse me I don’t have time for your petty childish games,” Owen grumbled. The next thing Owen knew he was on the ground, clutching his stomach.

“Dirty traitor,” Chase snapped spitting on Owen’s face.

Owen held in his rage as the brothers passed. They laughed and mocked him until they were out of earshot.

Standing up Owen let out a sigh. He was positive that most people wanted to treat him that way. With pain in his side, Owen slowly made his way to the hospital. If it was still bothering him the next day he’d return to the hospital clinic. He smiled as he entered and headed up to the Freelancer’s floor. Doing his best to straighten his walk, Owen braved a smile but his gut was still in pain. He greeted the nurses in her ward before heading into the room. She was dressed in a long plain dress surprisingly enough. Haluk and Faye were also there waiting. 

“Knock knock never imagined I’d see you in a dress,” Owen teased.

“It’s easy,” she answered. “I’m so ready to get this IV out.”

“I’m sure you are,” Owen chuckled. He kissed her cheek tenderly.

“You’re late,” Haluk grumbled.

“Yarrow asked me to stop by this morning. It took a little longer than expected, but I’m here right?” Owen sighed.

Before Haluk could retaliate a nurse entered the Freelancer’s room. The tall stout woman relayed her discharge instructions to the group before removing the IV. The Freelancer seemed to have a weight lifted from her shoulders. She was then transferred to a wheelchair before being rolled down and out of the hospital. 

“I already picked up her medication,” Faye relayed as Owen helped the Freelancer to her feet. She saw him do a little nod, but his sole focus was on the Freelancer.

The Freelancer wobbled slightly.

“Go as slow as you can, darling,” Owen whispered into her ear. He wrapped her good arm around his neck while his other hand went to her hip. She looked tired and worn out already. “If you get tired I’ll carry you.” He helped her along, but it was going to be a long upward trek back to his apartment. He expected her to rest multiple times before reaching it.

“He was still late, she should have been home by now,” Haluk whispered to Faye.

“Yarrow wouldn’t call him in for nothing,” Faye whispered back. “Let’s ask him about it later. He hasn’t been late before.”

Haluk rolled his eyes as they followed along. It was still too soon to trust the bastard.

“You okay darling?” Owen asked. She had been uncharacteristically quiet since he had arrived.

“It...just finally hit me...Everything I’ve gone through was real,” she answered.

“ _ Hey _ Freelancer,” a nagging voice called out. It was the local laundryman, Neeson Giles.

“Neeson,” the Freelancer sighed.

“I’m glad to see you’re doing better. You look good! A little thin, but otherwise great! What happened? Heard you got into a tangle with some Wyvern or was it, Wolven?”

“Neeson,” Owen muttered. Steadying the Freelancer, Owen wrapped his arms around her. There would be no getting around Neeson.

“Owen! Glad to have you back  _ Buddy. _ Never thought you betrayed us for a minute. Heard you’ve been visiting the Freelancer every day since she was injured. Funny though, I don’t remember seeing you go to the hospital the last few days.”

“Neeson,” Owen said a little louder. The Freelancer’s eyes were blinking tiredly, and he was ready to get her home so she could rest.

“You what would be great? If we all went out to lunch…”

“Neeson,  _ NEESON _ , please not right now,” Owen sighed. I thank you for your concern about both of us, but she really needs to rest, okay?”

“Okay, I’ll join you and we can talk back at your place.”

“No, not today,” Owen sighed. Carefully he picked up the Freelancer. He knew she wanted to walk, but at her slow speed, there would be no avoiding Neeson.

“Tomorrow?”

Owen sighed, “No, not tomorrow. I’ll let you know what day will be a good day.”

“Okay...when?”

“Can you please let us get settled first. I won’t forget, I promise,” Owen answered as he carried the Freelancer away.

“How is she?” Faye asked nervously.

“She’s okay, just tired. Did they have her do PT today?” Owen asked.

“Last night, she’s been pretty tired ever since,” Faye answered.

“You know I’m right here,” the Freelancer grunted.

“We’re just concerned about you,” Faye replied.

“You can put me down now.”

“Save your energy Darling, you’ll need it to when you get home,” Owen soothed into her hair.

“What are you planning on doing with her when you get home Owen?” Haluk snarled.

“She’ll need her strength to get up and down the stairs, Haluk. I’m sure she doesn’t want to be carried everywhere, now isn’t that right Darling?”

“I’d wish you guys would stop fighting,” the Freelancer snapped.

The rest of the walk home was silent. They did bump into a few people they knew, but with the half-asleep freelancer, none of them bothered her. Getting to the apartment, Faye let them in and Owen carried the Freelancer upstairs to his bed. Carefully he laid her down on the pillows. He made sure to get extra to keep her elevated. He wiggled off her boots placing them next to the bed. Leaning over her, he kissed her nose.

“Night darling,” he whispered. He had taken the time to hang a curtain between the loft and the downstairs area. The Freelancer liked sleeping in almost absolute darkness. Owen noticed that might have been one of the reasons why she couldn’t sleep. He pulled the curtains closed heading back downstairs.

“Well?” asked Faye.

“Sleeping like a baby,” chuckled Owen.

“You’re not going to indulge that weird blanket crap right?” Haluk asked.

“She says she likes the weight, and if it gets her to sleep, I’m okay with it.”

“She doesn’t need the bed to become an oven.”

“She’s not doing it for the heat, she’s doing it for the weight.”

“It’s weird Owen and you know it. You should try to get her to cut back on those blankets.”

“It’s therapeutic for her.”

“It lunacy,” Haluk hissed.

“You know, Haluk is just grumpy because he hasn’t eaten yet. Why don’t we grab lunch and we can let the Freelancer and Owen get situated, right Haluk?” Faye suggested.

Haluk growled but reluctantly followed after Faye.

Owen let out a deep sigh. Going back upstairs Owen watched the Freelancer sleep. He didn’t want to wake her up, but he knew he should have put her underneath the blankets. Shrugging he removed his boots and gloves climbing onto the bed with her.

“Hey Owen,” she whispered.

“What is it, Darling?”

“I didn’t mean to for you to carry me home.”

“Well you were a little crossed, it was for the best,” Owen chuckled. Lying against the headboard Owen pulled the Freelancer close. “Why don’t you continue your nap and afterward I’ll prepare lunch?”

“Are you going to stay?” she whispered snuggling into Owen.

“I’ll do whatever you need sweetheart,” he whispered kissing her temple.

“This feels familiar.”

“It is...we’ve done this once before in our youth.”

“Did we now?”

“Yeah, when we got lost in that abandoned factory, remember?”

She laughed weakly, “I do remember that. We spent the night there. It was so cold.”

“That was right before you left for Freelancer training. Your mum was so upset,” 

“Yeah…” her voice grew soft.

“Looks like I’ve brought you down.”

“It’s nothing really....”

“Let’s not talk about sad things. You seemed down before I got to the hospital.”

“The last five days have been hard without you. I really missed you. And everything is so real now. This isn’t like all the other times I’ve been in the hospital. I don’t know when I’ll be able to pilot my javelin again.”

“Just be patient, your body needs to heal. You can’t rush back into it,” Owen soothed. He gave her a tender kiss on the forehead. “Get some rest Darling.”

Owen watched her sleep with a small melancholy smile. He wanted to be there with her but he had to work. Yet, he could have visited for an hour or two each day. He could have at least done that. Roughly two hours later, she woke up. After preparing lunch, they ate together on his bed, much to the Freelancer’s chagrin. She went back to sleep soon after waking up about four hours later. Owen was in a chair next to her reading a book.

“Darling, why don’t we go downstairs for a bit?”

“I think I’ll just go back to sleep,” she yawned.

“You haven’t moved since this morning, you need to keep moving.”

She sighed, “Fine.” 

Helping her out of bed Owen carefully carried her down the stairs.

“You know I can…” her voice trailed off seeing lit candles, a vase of red roses sat in the middle of the table, and flower petals were scattered around on the floor.

“You know, since you haven’t moved around, I thought we could dance the night away. Or at least until you get tired,” Owen chuckled.

“When did you…”

“When you took your second nap. It was actually Faye’s idea, they stopped by for a bit. Thought it would be a good way for you to keep moving.”

“You spoke with Faye? I’m impressed.”

“Alright alright, come on now,” Owen groaned. He turned on the small radio flipping to a music channel. “Shall we?” Holding out his hand to her, he smirked fiendishly.

She smiled in return taking his hand. She blushed as he gently placed a hand on the small of her back.

“Getting flustered are we?” he teased cupping her face.

“Never did I ever imagine that I’d be dancing with you,” she chuckled.

“What about on our wedding day Love?” Owen teased. He slowly shuffled her across the floor.

“You’ve thought far ahead.”

“That’s what you normally do.”

She chuckled, “yeah.” She smiled resting her head on Owen’s chest. His heartbeat was as soothing as the music swirling around them. The music seemed endless as they slowly twirled around the dance floor. She felt a twinge of sadness as the song came to an end. She didn’t want their slow twirling to come to an end.

Owen cupped her cheeks. “I love you, my darling Freelancer,” he whispered pulling her into a tender kiss. Pulling away he chuckled, he had never seen her this flustered. “See I told you, that it was better to wait.” He felt her nod in his hands as he pulled her back in for another kiss. He never imagined that she would be so addicting.

“Owen,” she whispered as they separated.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome Darling,” he chuckled pecking her nose. “I think it’s time for you to go to bed.”

“Are you coming with me?” she purred.

“To sleep? Yes. For sex? No. You’re too weak for that.”

“Owen, please don’t prove the stereotype that sex…” She was silenced by his lips.

“I’m teasing you. We have plenty of time Darling,” Owen whispered into her hair. Swiftly he picked her up taking her upstairs.

“Owen, please stop carrying me,” sighed the Freelancer as he set her down on the bed.

“What? I can’t spoil the woman I love?”

“Spoil me too much, I’ll get used to it.” She rubbed his cheek with her good hand. 

“That’s the point.” Starting with her hand, Owen left little pecks down her arm, up her neck to her lips.

“You can’t get enough of me,” she purred.

“You’re the best addiction I’ve ever had.”

“So you’d say I’ve put a spell… Owen, you have a spider in the corner of your room.”

“Oh yeah, that’s Fred.”

“Fred?”

“Yes, Fred. He kills all of the little pests in my apartment.

“Owen…”

“What?”

“You know I hate spiders.”

“Fred’s harmless to you, well at least I think he is.”

“I can’t sleep with it in the room.”

“Darling, it’s just a little spider.”

“Owen that thing is larger than a sniper round.”

“Bah, you’re exaggerating. Now let’s get you dressed for bed.”

Owen left her upstairs, heading down the stairs to the bag Faye had left for the Freelancer. Faye had made the comment that the Freelancer was a little “liberal” when it came to dressing for bed, but there was nothing he couldn’t handle. He made his way back upstairs, the Freelancer was still staring at the spider in the corner of the room.

“Darling, you worry too much,” he chuckled. “Now what do you wear to bed?”

“A pair of shorts and a sports bra.”

“Excuse me?”

“Shorts and a sports bra. Sometimes a cami and shorts if it’s cold.”

“Darling, that means you’d be almost naked.”

“And?”

“Haluk will kill me,” he said in a weak voice.

She raised an eyebrow, “You were going to tell Haluk?”

“We-Well no, it-it’s just…”

She sighed, “Owen.”

“As a sign of good faith, I gave them a key to the apartment. I told them they could come and go as they pleased.”

“ _ Owen _ .”

“Will you stop saying my name that way? I want this thing with your friends to work.”

“You know they’ll be intrusive.”

“They said they wouldn’t come upstairs if we were up here together.”

“Thanks for trying Owen,” she soothed. She reached out to rub his cheek which he happily obliged.

He kissed her palm tenderly. He helped her undress, luckily she was already wearing her sports bra. Owen couldn’t imagine the wrath he’d face from Haluk if she hadn’t. He tenderly tugged her shorts up her body. After quickly changing, he joined her in the bed. Bashfully he kissed her cheek as he turned out the light.

“Sweet dreams Darling and don’t think about the spider,” Owen whispered.

“ _ OWEN _ ,” she grunted. 

“What? I said sweet dreams?”


End file.
